


failed love stories

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Reminiscing about the characters and your failed love stories in an alternate universe.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	failed love stories

— **kageyama** was the guy who never noticed you loved him. it didn’t matter how many times you smiled at him or even bought him his favourite milk boxes when he was done with classes and ready to head to volleyball practice. he just didn’t think much of it. and he wasn’t being mean, you knew deep inside your heart he wasn’t trying to hurt you. the blankness of his expression at every sweet gesture of yours only reaffirmed your thoughts, but you never get yourself to stop caring for him. not even when high school ended and you would only see him on tv during his matches, the furthest away he had ever been from your reach. you wondered if he still kept the good luck charm you had given him on your last day of school, even if he hadn’t paid a second look at it after putting it on his bag.

— **asahi** was the friend you could always count on. ever since the bad breakup you had, you would ask him out for drinks every weekend and inevitably, you’d start ranting about your shitty ex. he always listened and walked you home every time so he was sure you made it safe. he would call you the next morning to make sure you drank water to avoid the hangover. one of those nights, when he had dropped you home after another saturday night drinking, you leaned in and kissed him in a frantic search of comfort. the next morning, when he called you to remember to drink some water, you took the opportunity and apologize for your behaviour, excusing yourself on the amount of beer you had had. your apology came too late, his feelings already blooming from the moment you set your lips on his.

— **tsukishima** was your best friend during high school. since both of you were little, you would tease each other endlessly, too secure in your place in each other’s heart to be offended by any of the remarks said. people would often get alarmed by the continuous banter filled with dark remarks and inside jokes, but neither of you wavered. soon that trust turned into feelings for you, only to be noticed when he ruffled your hair after school and you wished his hand to stay a little longer. it was close to impossible to try and talk to him about it, your familiar banter always getting in the way. it takes yamaguchi commenting on how pretty you look with your new hairdo for you to get your heart broken. up to this day, you can still remember the sound of your heart breaking when tsukishima’s comment was ‘eh, i guess, it’s not like i can see them in _that_ way’.

— **nishinoya** was the guy you could never fall in love with. it had started like a fun thing to happen during a college party, both of you the right amount of drunk to kiss and grind in the middle of the dance floor but not enter the bathroom together to continue your antics. he was playful when you texted the next morning, joking about what had happened but also heavily suggesting he was more than open for it to happen again. and it did. over and over. you both had been clear about not letting it ruin your friendship, agreeing on the fact it was just a way to release stress. five months later, as he was looking at the drive through menu, trying to decide what to get for himself, you noticed how handsome he really was. he was a hell of a good kisser, he was kind, he had always respected your boundaries and you would trust him with your life. but love? as he grinned at you and drove to the next window, you felt your heart clench with the knowledge you could never love him as more than the good friend he was.


End file.
